Allegiance
by romanticolors
Summary: Elena Gilbert is the daughter of Greyson Gilbert who owns one of the most sucessful oil companies. Greyson's rivals are the Salvatores. To make a truce Elena is forced to marry Damon Salvatore. To compleate the contract Elena most bear Damon a son. AH (username use to be delenawolves)
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters besides the ones I made Diaries belongs to Julie Plec.

Prologue/Intro

Life isn't fair. I always get this saying when I complain. When I was younger when my brother got a new truck and I didn't get a doll I would always ask why. My parents would always say life wasn't fair. I thought life would get more fair when I grew up, but even now, 13 years later, my life is far from fair.

I live in a society filled with rude men that treat women with little respect. My father owns an oil company and is constantly competing with the Salvatore's oil company. I am pretty much ignored by the men that come in and out of the house including my brother and father. My mother is a nurse which gives her a good name, but this also means I don't see her as much as I would like to.

Now I know life will never be fair. To avoid conflict between the Gilbert Company and the Salvatore Company I have been thrown into an arranged marriage. Damon Salvatore is the definition of womanizer. He is now my fiancé. My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm 18 years old and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or it's characters just the ones I made up.

Beep, beep, beep. I rolled over in bed to read my alarm clock beeping 6:00 am. I was so not ready to face the day. My father said I had to come down to his office at 7am today to discuss something important. Like he would waste his time to talk to me if it as to be unimportant. I have to miss school which some people would love but I know I just have to make everything up tomorrow. I put on some dark jeans, a read tank top, a jean jacket, and some black leather boots. You can never be casual in front of my father. I got into my red BMW and drove off.

I pulled into the huge building that read "Gilbert's Oil Co." What a creative name. everywhere I go I get the question, are you related to Grayson Gilbert?" As if that was so amazing. I walked into the building and past the secretary, Rose. Rose has worked her for about a year now and she's really cute. She's engaged to a guy named Trevor. There a really cute couple. I made my way to the elevator and pushed floor 6. I waited till I heard the ding.

I stepped off onto the floor and made my way down the hall. I was about to know on my fathers door when I heard voices coming into the room.

"We need to get our companies to respond to this oil crises together." said a voice unmistakably my father's.

"Yes, but how do we know that you won't go back on your word besides a contract mhmm?" replied a voice that sounded strangely like Giuseppe's .

"Are you suggesting that I'd go back on my word?" I didn't quite know what was happening in there but it sounded like it was starting to turn ugly. I was about to knock when my father continued.

"Never mind I didn't ask you here to argue." That's surprising I muttered sarcastically. "I came to propose a solution to the contract. You have a son that's about 19 years old am I not correct?"

"Yes so what does that have to do anything?" Giuseppe asked

"Well, I have a daughter that is 18 and…" Giuseppe abruptly cut in

" And if they get married the companies will have to except a truce to solve this problem not to mention the publicity we'd get and the money." After my mind processed this statement I let out a loud gasp. I heard the chairs moving and the doorknob turning. I stepped back a little when the door opened to reveal my father looking stern but a little amused. I couldn't find anything amusing in this situation.

"Well hello daughter I'm afraid my current meeting had been carried out a little longer than I expected but do come in and join us." I slowly entered his office to find a smirking Giuseppe sitting in a chair. I shivered knowing that he was thinking of this arranged marriage. I shouldn't feel shocked by my father doing this to me but I can't stop myself from feeling betrayed.

"Now I'm Assuming you heard through the door of the plan we have agreed on." my father stated. I looked down at my shoes when he caught me eavesdropping.

"Yes" I mumbled feeling a blush sweep in, but hoping my makeup covered it.

"Well good less word we need to repeat." I replayed their conversation again in my head feeling anger raise up. How dare he just throw me to the wolves like that?

"You will marry Damon Salvatore in 2 years. Then you will be 20 years of age. During those 2 years we will let society become use to the idea. At the age of 22 I expect people will recognize Damon as the face of the Oil Industry along with your brother Jeremy. By the age of 25 people will have no issue with this arrangement, you would have developed respect for Damon and you will and I repeat you **will** bare Damon a son." my father spoke so stern that I halted my protests. Well that is until the last line.

"Excuse me, I can't, no won't! I will not be used. Please father, I beg you please don't make me!" I begged to my humiliation.

"You have your allegiance to me, as your father, and to this Oil Company and you will also give your allegiance to your future husband Damon Salvatore because if you don't you will lose your last name and other men will have no problem using you." he said adding a smirk while saying the last part of his speech.

"Does Damon know about this?" I asked sucking up my anger.

"No but he's about to." Giuseppe pointed out looking at the door. I turned around just in time to see the knob turn and open to see Damon Salvatore.

**Ch. 2!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I made ch. 2 much longer for you guys. Plz Review and hopefully I will update soon. I have a long weekend this week so expect at least one coming. I'll try to update everyday or every other day. Thx again. ~delenawolves~**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. Julie Plec owns them, but I own the new ones!

Damon Salvatore is a womanizer. Just by his strut and smirk you can tell. When he walked through that door I finally realized who my fiancé was going to be.

"Well hello father. Grayson." He nodded towards them never removing that annoying smirk. "Why do I need to grace you with my presence?"

"Sit down Damon." Sir Salvatore demanded obviously not liking Damon's tone. Damon sat, not wanting to set his father off right away. Damon knew that would come later.

"Well what is this meeting about?" he drawled. Then his eyes landed on me. My heart fluttered a little in my chest, but can you blame me? "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Your daughter I presume." he addressed my father. I hate men when they talk about me but not to me.

"Yes she is and she is a key piece of the connection of the companies. I presume you have heard the rumors that have been spreading about." my father replied slightly amused.

"Well I have but now I can predict that they are true. But how is she, a girl, a key piece in the business arrangement?"

"Well that's where you come in!" I butted in knowing I'll regret it. Damon's head snapped back to me in surprise of my outburst. "We are suppose to get married!" The two older men glared at me before trying to smoothing things over. Damon looked appalled. He looked like he was trying to find a joke in this. Well he's out of luck.

"I will not marry her. And definitely not for the company!" he seethed.

"Oh but you will because you are the heir to my company and you have to do what's best for it. Giuseppe all but shouted.

"You two shall be married and you Damon will become one of the most powerful person in the Oil industry…along with Grayson's son." Senior Salvatore stated reluctant to add Jeremy's "name". "Here is the contract, you both know what will become of you if you don't sign here."

"I will talk with you privately father and then, and only then will I sign the stupid contract." I admired Damon's attitude towards this. I grabbed the contract and signed my name knowing my fight was fought and lost. Thinking this it occurred to me that no matter what Damon and I did we were going to be married and have to start a family. Sharing this thought Damon and I locked eyes.

"Elena you are dismissed. Us men shall continue this conference without your presence. Go home and continue on with your day as normal." My father broke Damon and my eye contact with the obnoxious demand. I knew not to argue, but as I started to close the door behind me I couldn't help but look back at Damon sitting, or more like lounging, on my fathers couch. I tried to not notice my heartbeat picked up speed. Before I could close the door completely Damon looked up and met my eyes. His eyes held nothing and everything with the same stare.

**Thanks for the reviews. I know this is short but I am already writing ch. 3. Ch.3 will take place 10 years later. **

**Timeline(I think I might have changed the dates of marriage and stuff but these are now going to be the dates)**

**18years old- Elena and Damon are engaged**

**20-years old- Damon and Elena are married**

**22- Elena gives birth to her son Eric Salvatore**

**28-(where ch.3 starts out) Eric is 6 years old**

**Couples in this story: Delena, Klaroline, Refan, Jonnie**

**Thx again plz review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters besides the ones I made up.

**Okay so I know I'm skipping the wedding, pregnancy, and birth but I promise that there will be flashbacks of all of these (maybe not the birth) but idk. **

Beep, beep, beep. Ugg I hate that alarm clock. I felt the bed shift as Damon got up to shower. We've been married 8 years and where still not a couple, but that's mostly because he's an ass. We fight all the time over everything, but we try our best to look like a couple in front of our son Eric and society.

"Beep, beep…" I smashed the "shut up" button on that probably breaking it. I hate Damon's get up time. 6:00am. Damon and I sleep basically on opposite sides of the bed but sometimes I wake up in his arms. I don't know how it happens, but Damon and I refuse to ever bring it up.

I tried to fall back to sleep but it didn't work so I got up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. I heard the shower stop and a door upstairs open.

"Mommy! Can we have pancakes? Please pretty please." begged Eric. Eric is a mini version of Damon. He has raven hair and piercing blue eyes. He can be cocky sometimes but also has his sweet moments. The only weird thing about Eric is that he is sometimes a morning person. But only on a few days. It's like he just explodes his energy. Other days I have to coax him out of bed.

"Of course sweetie. Can you go ask your father if he wants some?" I asked

"Sure!" he bounded back up the stairs. I took out the batter mix and started stirring when someone hit my ass.

"HEY! Damon oh my god why do have to do that." I asked getting seriously pissed off. I turned around and there was the devil leaning against the counter smirking. I hate that smirk so much. I have to see it every day.

"What I can't touch my wife? Jeez you think I was a creeper?" he questioned feigning confusion

"No you just like pushing my buttons" I said but too late noticing that his mind was in the gutter. "Not like that Damon." Crap I need a topic change. Just then Eric came running into the kitchen with his batman PJs.

"Oh there you are Daddy. I just wanted to get you for breakfast. Mom's making us pancakes!" Damon chuckled. I liked this side of Damon, but it's only shown for Eric. Their relationship is so cute.

"Oh well I can't leave for work till I get some of those." I had to roll my eyes at that. He is such a smooth talker.

"Yeah well there coming. Okay so Damon you're going to work and you're going to school Eric. I'm going grocery shopping and then tonight Klaus and Caroline are coming over with the kids okay. They just got back from Rome so I said they could stay here so they can have food and can catch up.

"What, why do we have to be the host for Barbie?" Damon groaned. I gritted my teeth. He can be a real pain in the ass.

"Because there're our friends anyways you will just talk about work with Klaus. Now here are your pancakes."

"Oh and I'm not going to work today. I'll stop in maybe this afternoon but I'm going to work from home today." he told me smirking since he knew I was about to explode

"WHAT? YOU GOT ME UP AT 6 THIS MORNING FOR NOTHING? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I all but screamed. I took a minute to control myself. I leaned down to kiss Eric's head and the stomped upstairs.

"Oh come on honey it wasn't such a big deal. The alarm would have gone off anyways and Eric was going to wake us up too." Damon called through our door. I was sitting on the bed when an idea came to me. I went into the bathroom and started to get ready while I blasted Kelly Clarkson. One thing I knew for certain is that Damon does not like being ignored.

"Elena Salvatore you are going to open this door now." he said his voice gone of all amusement.

"No" I said turning down my music. I knew I was pushing his temper by also disobeying him but I was stubborn. I hard the door rattle and be forced open. I stepped out of the bathroom to face the wrath of Damon.

He stepped towards me with a prey like matter. "How dare you cross me." He took another step. Now I had stepped back into a corner. He took 3 good sized strides and pinned me to the wall. My breath hitched. "Your allegiance is to me. You are _my _wife and you will listen to _me_." I took a gulp of air right before he crushed his lips to mine. It was rough but I couldn't help but remember the last time we had a rough kiss.

Flashback:

_It was a cold night and Damon and I had just finished off my third beer. I was 21 then and I couldn't hold my liquor at all. I was just sitting at the bar watching Caroline and Klaus dance. They seemed like they really liked each other. They just got back from their honeymoon last week but it was still a surprise to me that they actually had feelings for each other. I envied Caroline. Klaus looked at her as if she was the only one in the room that could catch his eyes. Damon on the other had had probably already flirted with half the girl population and might be making out with one or two in the bathroom. My stomach recoiled at the thought. Or maybe it was the alcohol I couldn't tell._

"_Elena you need to slow down there. How many have you had?" asked a velvety voice. The voice sounded so beautiful, but familiar. _

"_Like 3 or maybe 4 I don't really know." I said. My voice was a little higher then normal._

"_Okay darling I think it's about time we go home" the guy said a little softly as if he was trying to sooth me._

"_I can't I mean someone was suppose to take me home. My hus… husb… husband. Yeah that's who." I stuttered completely losing my mind._

"_Elena it's me Damon common we need to get you home."_

"_No I don't want to…" and then I leaned up and roughly kissed him._

_The rest of the night was a blur I believe he had to carry me out of the club and then he took me home. The next morning I woke up naked but he was nursing my hangover so I didn't completely kill him for using me. After that it was as if it hadn't happened. I month later I found out I was pregnant and then things got weird._

End of flashback

While I was thinking I didn't notice I was actually kissing him back. I quickly pulled away. Damon just smirked at me. I was about to hit him when Eric came into the room looking worried.

"Why were you and mom fighting?" he asked tears starting to well up in his blue eyes. "Was it because of me?" he asked. Damon and I immediately reacted.

"No, of course not honey. Daddy and I just had to sort something out. Nothing was your fault okay. I'm sorry you had to hear our argument." I soothed feeling guilty by doing this with Eric in the house.

"Eric, look at me. Nothing that happened was your fault, okay?" Damon said sternly but gentle.

"Yeah so can we play football when I get home? Eric asked hopefully.

"Actually, I think we should have a family day. You and dad can hang out when I got out for the groceries and then we can all go out to lunch later. How does that sound?" I said not wanting him to go to school after hearing this fight.

"Really?" he asked sounding really hopeful. Damon looked at me, but I just shrugged.

"Of course. Now why don't we all get ready for the day?" Eric started to run out of our room with a huge smile while Damon and I just looked at each other. Damon's eyes caught mine and he smirked. He wasn't going to let me off the hook about the kiss. Damn.

**Okay so I wrote a longer ch. Today b/c I did a short one yesterday. I'm really trying to do fast updates but when school starts again on mon. it might not be as quick or if I do have quick updates they might not be as long. We'll see. So thanks again for the reviews. I hope you guys like Eric (I find him sooooo adorable!) I feel like I owed you a flashback and I will have a lot of flashbacks to make up for the time skip. I also wanted you to see Damon's sweet side but also angry side. Plz review. I hope to ud soon. **~delenawolves~


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but my own and the plot. The rest belongs to Julia Plec.

The house was unusually quiet when I entered. Usually Eric is yelling or fooling around.

As I unloaded the groceries I looked out of the kitchen window to see Damon playing football with Eric. I smiled softly to myself. Damon is such an emotionless "rock" but when it comes to his son…our son… he is so kind. Then a bitter thought came to me. He's never showed me that kindness, but anyways I shouldn't care.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Eric yelled excitedly. I looked up to see him jumping up and down. I smiled and stepped outside.

"What, What?" I asked catching his contagious grin.

"I tackled Daddy?" Then I noticed Damon brushing himself off the ground. He had this sweet smile on his face. He looked perfect…Wait! Not perfect…ahh! It's so hard to live with Damon Salvatore.

"Hey, I didn't know you got back." Damon said kind of sheepishly. Yeah, I thought, because you wouldn't want me to see you have emotions other than cruel or cocky. My thoughts were interrupted by Eric's stomach.

"You hungry boys?" I asked while tickling Eric's belly.

"MAC & CHEESE" Eric screamed excitedly.

"Okay, Okay good thing I bought like 6 boxes because a big boy like you needs a lot of food" Just when I finished my sentence Eric took off inside.

"You know it means a lot to him when you play football with him. He likes to share that with you." I whispered. I looked up into Damon's eyes to see guilt flash in them briefly.

"Yeah I know. It's just hard with work and stuff." he mumbled "

"Yeah I get it, but I just wanted you to know. Maybe you can be the one to take him to his football game." I suggested.

"Oh um… about that. I have to talk to you later about tomorrow." I knew that he was going to tell me that he wasn't going to be there tomorrow.

The doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs to greet Caroline and her husband Klaus. Instead two kids ran past me and straight upstairs to Eric's room.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry about them. They get their manners from me." Caroline winked. Oh course she couldn't blame Klaus about manners. He seemed like he was from the olden days.

"It's no problem. DAMON!" I assured her. Then called Damon.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"The guests are here." I could hear him mutter something about Barbies. I hope he behaved himself tonight.

**So sorry you had to wait so long. I went on vacation and couldn't update till today. I already have my nxt ch. Planned so plan on an update soon. -delenawolves-**


	6. Chapter 5

Allegiance ch. 5

After putting dinner on the table I called everyone to eat. While everyone sat down I poured the adults some wine. Damon and Klaus took the head of the table. Roman sat next to Eric and Clara sat next to her mother. I never understood how Caroline could take care of two kids. Just Eric could drive me up a wall. We sat there awkwardly before Damon cleared his throat.

"I just heard today of the plain crash in Iceland. They wouldn't release the information but I know for a fact it had to do with oil leakage. I've received some emails accusing oil companies. Its absurd." he spoke firmly but still polite or well as far as polite Damon can get.

"Yes…" I zoned out the rest. I didn't like to follow politics or oil. Caroline started cutting up her daughters food. We knew this was not our place to talk. "In Rome the business…blah blah blah" I didn't hear anything but Rome.

"Oh my god Rome was so much fun! We had different food every day and the water was so pretty at night" Clara gushed. She got that trait from her mother. We all looked at her surprised that she dared to speak, but she was young so no one had the heart to hush her.

"Really I've never been to Rome. I haven't been much of anywhere." Eric complained.

"That is not true. You've been to Italy to see your grandparents." I said softly to sooth him.

"Really! I don't remember much but I bet I loved it." he said looking a little more happy than before.

"You did." I caught Damon's glare and looked back not backing down. I wanted to comfort my…our kid. Nothing is wrong with that. This only made him glare harder.

"When was the last time you've been to Italy." Klaus asked in amusement to my defiance.

"I want to say it has been about 4 to 5 years. Damon's parents have been here a few times, but we have only made the journey a few times. Once with Eric though." I informed him

"We will head over there soon" Damon amended trying to look a little better. Yeah right. Only if work was there and even then it would be a stretch to take us with him. Just then Eric started coughing hardly. I don't just mean coughing hard it was like he was heaving his organs out of him. I don't know who acted first but Damon was closer to him, him being at the head. Damon was trying to sooth Eric as he started to cry. A second later I was kneeling pulling Eric into my arms and took off upstairs.

I carried a sobbing Eric to my bedroom and tucked him into the sheets. I quickly ran into the bathroom to get him a thermometer. After sticking it in his mouth I ran downstairs to get him a tall glass of water.

"Mommy is Eric going to be alright?" asked Roman and Clara asked

"He's going to be okay." I stepped in. Damon looked up abruptly. His eyes held concern and questions. I gave him a look saying he can come check on Eric later.

"I am deeply sorry to have this happen at dinner. Please finish up here and don't rush. I must excuse myself to attend to Eric. After desert I will come down to set you guys up for the night but please bear with us. Again I'm deeply sorry." I apologized.

"It is no problem," Klaus said, "we all know kids timings." I smiled softly before making my way back up to Eric.

After setting up the rooms for Caroline, Klaus, and the kids I headed back to my room.

"Daddy, it hurts when I cough." Eric whimpered. My heard ached watching him suffer.

"I know, I know. Where going to get you better son. Don't you worry." Damon assured.

Eric's eyes looked past Damon for a second and found mine. He smiled before going into a fit of coughs again. Tears streaked his face. I quickly made my way to his side and sad down next to him. I kissed his forehead and rubbed circles on his back.

"Damon I think he has the crupe**(a/n crupe is a really bad cough were you can't breath. I've had it 4 times when I was younger.)**

"That makes sense. That means we need to turn the A/C to a lower temperature." Damon moved to turn the temp. lower.

"I went to the bathroom and changed into my night shift. I unpinned my hair before heading back into the room. Damon had changed into sweats and was shirtless. I was ogling his chest before I heard Eric gasp for a breath. I quickly scoled myself for the timing and even for such a thought.

"Mommy, Daddy I luv you." he whispered before closing his eyes. I quickly got into bed with Damon. Eric was sandwiched in-between us. Eric snuggled into Damon which caused me to snuggle into Eric. Damon wrapped an arm around both of us, pulling us closer to him.

"I love you too." I mumble and my last thought before sleep took me was that I couldn't have felt more complete with my family.

**Oh my gosh I am sooooooo sorry about the wait. I went back on vacation at least twice and make up work with school was crazy and I havn't been home for a weekend yet since my last update so now I've updated. I have a plan for next up date and I will have it up much quicker then this time. Thank you for whoever is reviewing. It is my fuel to keep going. Please review and thank you for not giving up on my story. - delenawolves-**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the wait! School has been so time consuming lately and I wish this one was longer but it isn't ****L. I hope to get the next one up soon! Disclaimer: this all belongs to Julie Plec except Eric and other characters and the plot.**

I felt someone snuggle into my side. My eyes fluttered open and I peeked down to see Eric shivering. I looked over to see Damon's side of the bed empty. Oh right he said last night he had to talk to me. That means he'd leave in the early morning on some business trip. Just great!

"Hey mommy, I don't want to miss football." Eric coughed out. I looked at him with sympathy. He was really excited for his first game.

"I know, I know but you can't play today. When you feel better you can okay." I assured him. I tried my best to make him feel better, but Damon weirdly was the best with sport conversations because Eric believed him more.

"When did your father get up?" I asked

"About half an hour ago" I widened my eyes. Why didn't Damon leave? He was suppose to be on a plane by now. "I'm hungry!" Eric looked at me then quickly threw back the covers.

"No Eric just because your cough isn't as bad and you can talk doesn't mean your well. Now back to bed I will go get you some breakfast." I quickly threw back the covers and waked downstairs. I smelt bacon and sausage coming from the kitchen but when I entered Damon was no where to be found. I got a plate and started to fill it for Eric when I felt someone breath down my neck. "Ahhh! What the hell!" I whisper screamed at Damon. He just smirked back.

"What? It was just too tempting!" Damon said a little too innocently.

"Uh huh." I turned back to my task when if felt him lick the shell of my ear. "Damon do that again and I swear to god your sleeping on the coach." I said with my dead calm voice. I turned around to see the Damon just look smug. Uh this man PMS, I swear. Today he is so happy. "So why are you not on your business trip?" I asked

"What, how'd you know?" the gleam disappearing from his eyes

"You told me you wanted to talk so I just assumed it was _another _business trip.:

"Oh well I didn't want to leave Eric, and speaking of him his breakfast is getting cold." Damon said clearly not wanting to talk about him being soft.

"Okay, okay lets go take this to Eric." I said not wanting to push him. I picked up the plate and took Damon's orange juice and put it on a tray.

"Hey, that's mine." he protested

"No, now it's Eric's." I smirked back at him. Then I pushed past him and made it up the stairs to Eric's room.

(line break)

It was late afternoon when I went back downstairs after watching movies with Eric. My eyes hurt from so much TV time. As I walked past Damon's office I saw him talking on the phone. I heard a snippet of the conversation before deciding I wanted to listen in.

"Yeah, uh huh. Yes mom! I'm bringing Eric and Elena okay. … Okay!… yeah love you too. Uh huh bye" He hung up the phone and put his head in his heads.

"Hey, what was that about?" I asked quietly. He lifted his head and just stared at me.

"Go pack were going to Italy tomorrow." he said dead pan. I could only stare at him in shock. Italy, the last time I went to Italy was when Eric was very young.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the kids and the plot.

I was packing for two people. It was hard. I didn't know how long we were going to stay in Italy, but I can imagine it would be for at least a week. Eric was still feeling a little down but this news was enough to bring excitement into those blue eyes. Eric hadn't seen his grandmother for a while now so it would be good for him to connect a face. He has only remembered picture of her. He has met her once but he would be too young to remember. He hasn't ever met his Grandfather yet. I don't like Senor Salvatore but I must not say anything.

"Elena it's time for us to leave. The car's ready to go." Damon's voice boomed and bounced thought the walls.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming! No need to shout" I mumbled the last part. I made my way down stairs. I handed Damon Eric's suitcase and moved past him too the car. I felt slightly nervous to go back to Italy because the last time we were in Italy I let myself do the worst thing.

_Flashback_

_The rain poured down onto the streets. Damon grabbed my hand we both made an attempt to dash to another store. We were laughing so hard when we reached inside the store that all the people in there looked up at us in shock. We spluttered out an apology and sprinted out of there. We did this all the way home. When we got home I didn't even notice that we were still holding hands. It felt so right. I saw Damon look at our hands then we both looked into each others eyes. His eyes were beautiful. They are so blue that you feel like you can get lost in them. _

_Some mothers get upset when their child doesn't look at least half like them, but with me I'm glad Eric looks like Damon. I think Damon sees himself in Eric so he chooses to be the Dad Giuseppe never was. _

"_Damon, we should go check up on Eric" I said reaching out to brush off all the water dripping from his coat. His eyes jolted out of the trance he seemed to be in at the mention of our son's name. He flashed me that famous Salvatore smirk._

"_Lead the way Lena" he murmured against my hair. I grabbed his hand again and pulled him up the stairs to Eric's room. As we entered we heard Eric stand up in his crib to look at us. He had taken his first steps about a month and a half ago. Damon and I couldn't be prouder._

"_Mommy." He said pointing a finger at me. "Daddy" He said pointing next at Damon. He then pointed at himself "Errrwick" Damon and I smiled at him and he clapped his hands. I want over to him and grasped his hands. He placed kisses on both of them. That was such a Damon move. After thinking such a thought I turned my head to look at Damon. As if sharing the thought he winked at me. I felt his hands slide onto my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder. He placed kisses along my neck as I lifted Eric onto my hip. I looked into Eric's eyes thinking of how much I loved him. Just as much as I loved his father. Realizing what I just thought I let out a gasp. It was true. I was in love with Damon Salvatore. My husband and the father of my baby._

_End of flashback_

I leaned my head against the door of the car as I sped down the street. Eric was snuggled up in blankets in the back. I felt bad that we were going to stick him on a plane so soon after his sickness, but Damon had to work in Italy now so here we were. I snuck a glance at Damon and he looked like he aged a year in a few hours.

"Are you okay?" I asked reaching out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. I expected him to shove it off, but I only got a sigh.

"Yeah I'm fine. You should be worried about Eric right now." I hated seeing him like this… wait. Ahhh! Feelings suck. He's right! Why should I even care? I hate him, right? I searched through my purse to find some Advil. I popped 2 in my mouth before sliding them down with water. My head rang from my thoughts. I looked at Eric curled up in the back and just wished I'd make it through this trip.

(Line break)

Half way across the Atlantic Ocean I woke up. The private jet was big enough that we could all sit away from each other but I liked being close to them… Eric. He was curled up against the window of the jet. I smiled softly before looking up in search for Damon. I found him all the way in the front of the jet. Sitting on one of the couches. I sat up and stretched before kissing Eric on the forehead. I stood up and started walking towards Damon, who apparently was on the phone.

"Yeah, the stocks are good…." Ah business, what a dulling topic. I sat on the couch opposite of him and tucked my legs underneath me. He looked up briefly and nodded in my direction. This meant that he would be off soon. I turned my attention to the windows and looked down into the ocean. They really did remind me of the Salvatore eyes. I chuckled to myself at the stupid and yet random thought. I heard the men say goodbye before turning my attention back to Damon.

"Isabella is really excited to see you and Eric." I was surprised to hear these words from Damon.

"Yeah, me too. We haven't seen here since Eric was 4 right?" I replied softly. "You know I never blame you for not taking Eric and me to trips with you. It's a lot of work I know.

"NO! No, you don't know Elena. You are a woman. You don't get what a business is and what it means. You never did, you never will!" he spat harshly. He stood abruptly and stormed up towards the dinning section of the jet. I stood up and went over to him.

"I was just trying to be nice. Excuse me that you don't let me work or that you don't talk to me about your oil industry. I'm so sorry that I appear to be naïve in the work section. So maybe I can't tell you the amount of oil drills are in the US, big deal! I can cook, clean, raise a son, and try to be a decent wife. But no I don't get credit for those because it's what I'm suppose to do, right? I'm suppose to get married to the man my father picked. And I'm suppose to bare that man a freaking son because to have a girl would be a shame to the business. Oh and get this, if a women does bare a girl then we have to go through the nine months of pregnancy again in hopes for a son! I love Eric, don't get me wrong. But I sure hope he doesn't turn up like you." I drew in a deep breath after my rant. That felt so good to get that off my chest. I felt tears make there way down my face. I hated my world and know it was known.

I looked up to make eye contact with Damon. For a moment I thought he was going to tell me where I belong, but instead the anger left his eyes and he took my arms in his. He gently led me to the seat Eric was in and sat us down next to him. He knew Eric was our weakness. When Eric was around we both felt better and fought less. Eric was basically the only right thing in our life. I felt Damon wrap an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him relax under my touch. _Just like always. _I thought before drifting into sweat dreams of my family.

(Line break)

**OMG I am sooooooo sorry about the wait. My excuse: finals. 9 days left of school! I can hardly wait! Once school is out updates will be able to come quicker. What did you guys thing of this chapter? Lots more flashbacks are coming. Lets see flashbacks I know are coming are: wedding, pregnancy, and the dreaded scene of why they hate each other! In this ch. You saw the love that once was there (out in the open) soon you will find out what made it stay in the past. Please please review! It helps me get inspired to update faster! Thanks again -delenawolves-**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and some characters; Julie plec owns the rest

When the car pulled up into the long driveway of the Salvatore Mansion I took a deep breath. Eric had his face pressed up against the glass of the window. He looked wild with excitement.

"Now Eric you know the rules of being a guest." I told him in my mother tone. Both Eric and Damon rolled their eyes.

"Were hardly guests Elena." Damon said a little amused. I just huffed.

"Still he should be well behaved." I muttered. By now we have reached the end of the driveway. We all got out of the car and unloaded our stuff. Damon went first up the steps while I took up the rear. I held Eric's hand the whole time for I was scared he would bolt if I let go.

"Damon! How good it is to see you again!" Isabella gushed at her eldest son.

"Ciao madre!" (Hello mother) Damon hugged her and then she saw Eric and me over his shoulder.

"Elena e Eric! (e= and) Damon, you brought them to Italy! Your father is going to be so happy to see Eric again." Damon looked down a little guiltily. I took a step forward and placed a hand on Damon's shoulder while handing Eric into Isabella's awaiting arms. "Come in I'll show you to your rooms."

"Mamma, we've been here before we know where our rooms are. Why don't you show Eric his room while Elena and I unpack." Damon purposed

"Fine fine…Elena?" she muttered confused at the use of my name. Oh right, Damon never use to ever call me Elena it was either Lena or princess. I sighed at that thought. She carried Eric into the house.

"You okay?" Damon whispered in my ear with a smirk as my breath hitched.

"Yeah, Yeah." I grumbled. I'm already regretting this trip to Italy.

(Line break)

As I made my way down stairs and to the kitchen I passed through the living room. There sitting on the mantle was Damon and my wedding photo. I sighed at the memory.

Flashback

_I looked into the mirror and tired not to cry. This isn't how I wanted my wedding to be. The man at the alter was Damon freaken Salvatore; any woman's dream. I should feel lucky to be marrying the top bachelor but all I could feel was grief. He didn't love me and I didn't love him. A business proposition, that's all I am to him._

_ "Elena, it's time." My father said coming to my side. I put on my best fake smile that I could muster and took my father's arm. I heard the music begin playing as the door to the church opened. I started walking down the aisle. As I got to the front my father gave me a kiss and took a seat. The rest happened between a blur and slow motion. Damn I'm not even making sense. Damon and I repeated the vows._

_ "I know pronounce you husband and wife," the minister declared. With my hand still in Damon's I let him lead me to the limo. We both climbed in. I let my first tear fall while looking out the window. We pulled up in front of the ballroom where our reception was being held, but before I could wipe away my own tears Damon's thumb was wiping them for me. _

_ "Hey, hey it's going to be okay. Although I didn't exactly mean the love and cherish vows I will keep the other vows. I will look out for you. I promise." I looked up at him as he promised me this. "Okay?" I nodded. "Good now let's go in there and party. With that he winked and pulled me out of the limo._

End of flash_back_

I sighed at the memory. When Damon promised me that I started to fall for him and after that it was hopeless not to love him, but that was before he left me…us; before he left me and his son.

"Mommy, where are you?" came Eric's voice through the hall way.

"In the living room," I called.

"Mommy, daddy said I have to go to school here and he also said I can't play football. He says I have to play soccer, which is actually called football here. I don't get it, but is it true?" he asked confused.

"Yeah baby its true but we'll talk later okay. Mommy's tired so she's going to take a nap. Why don't you play with Nonna (Grandma) until Nonno (Grandpa) comes home okay?"

"Yeah okay mamma." I leaned down so he could give me a kiss on the cheek.

(Line break)

As I reached my…our room. Damon was already taking a nap so I tried to sneak out.

"Hey? Lena?" I heard a quiet mumble behind me." I quickly turned around

"Yeah Damon?

"What are you doing up here?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, well, I just was going to lie down for a moment. But I didn't want to wake you. Sorry that I did."

"It's fine so come on we have a few hours before my father comes home." He muttered.

"Oh no it's fine. You sleep" I tried to say but he reached out and pulled me down.

"There that's better" he smirked. Ugg he's so annoying

"No, Damon really!" I started to protest

"Sh, go to sleep" he grumbled. Knowing it was useless to argue I scooted to my end of the bed. Damon had other plans. He pulled me flush against him. Too tired to move I simply laid my head on his pillow and drifted to sleep in his arms….again.

(Line Break)

**There we go ch. 8! Schools out… finals are done! But im taking summer school nxt week but only for an hour and a half. I'm so sry about the long wait and im going to try to update either this weekend or next week. You guys now have a preview of why she hates him…or tries to hate him. He left her and Eric…I will elaborate later in the story. Wedding was sad flashback but not all the flashbacks are sad like last ch. was a happy one. Plz review. They keep me going. I loved hearing your thoughts. Love, - delenawolves-**


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own TVD or any of the characters! Julie Plec does.

(Line break)

_"Lena…Lena...princess wakey _wakey_." Someone whispered in my ear. I was laying facedown into a mountain of pillows. I was sooo tired._

_ "Meh" I mumbled swatting at the voice but someone caught it and planted a kiss on palm. I felt the bed shift before hot air breathed on my face. I flickered my eyes open to see Damon. "Damy, Damy…go away!" He hated when I called him Damy, but I was tired and he just pissed me off. I caught a glare before my eyes closed. _

_ "How's my little wife…oh wait…big wife… this morning?" he smirked when I opened my eyes. He always said things like this to make fun of how fat I got with this pregnancy._

_ "I'm freaking pissed! You need to leave me alone!" his closeness confused me. I didn't like him…did I? I mean he's hot sure but he's still Damon Salvatore; biggest womanizer ever. I felt his hands wrap around my huge stomach and started to rub. After the 2__nd__ rub I felt a kick. My eyes widened and turned to see… The bedroom quickly faded and became Damon's home office. _

_ "Elena I don't have time to be the husband you want me to be okay! I have a duty to work." Damon yelled at me. _

_ "You always have work. Work always comes first! This is the 5__th__ time you blew me off! The least you could do was tell me that you couldn't come today instead of leaving me sitting in the restaurant feeling like the biggest moron ever! You knew I planned this event with Jeremy and Bonnie months ago, but no you made me sit there with them alone! _

_ "Well I'm sorry I couldn't sit there with you and socialize!" he spat at me coldly. I couldn't resist. I raised my hand and smacked him!_

_ "I don't know what happened to you but you're not the person I thought I knew"_

_ "Well maybe you didn't know the real me!" _

_ "Clearly" I said through clenched teeth. "You lucky Eric is too young to remember you this way. You just like your father!"_

_ "Don't you dare!" He turned to the window. I wondered if the glass could shatter from his glare. "Leave… your dismissed." He commanded me._

_ "Gladly" I threw open the door and stomped upstairs not letting a tear fall until I reached our room. _

_ The phone rang. "Hello?" I asked hoping to sound normal._

_ "Elena guess what? Jeremy purposed! I'm getting married! Bonnie squealed. _

_ "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad!" _

_ "Elena are you okay?" okay so I guess I don't sound normal._

_ "Yeah yeah I'm just tired." She took the hint and we said our goodbyes but not before I promised her to see her tomorrow. The door opened and I quickly whirled around and saw… the room changed into bleachers and a soccer field._

"_I think he enjoys this sport more than soccer." Damon murmured in my ear._

"_Yeah he does. I love how happy he is." I sighed in content as Damon wrapped his arms around me so I could rest against his chest. The ref blew the whistle to signal the end of the game. Eric's team won and sprinted up to Damon and me._

"_Mommy, Daddy I won I won!" Damon and I laughed and I picked Eric up. _

"_I guess we are going to have to celebrate!" Damon chuckled at Eric's ecstatic expression. "How about a picnic at the park?"_

"_That's what all the food was for" Eric murmured to himself in wonder. "Sound's good."_

_(Line break)_

_The park wasn't too crowded. We all ate and laughed and then Eric went to make friends. About two hours later we were heading home. _

"_You looked happy out there buddy." Damon ruffled Eric's hair._

"_Yeah, I like having other kids to play with." Damon and I looked at each other in slight panic. "Can I have a brother?" Eric suddenly asked. My eyes widened in true panic while Damon just smirked. Well maybe I was the only one in panic mode._

"_We'll see, we will see." Damon told him seriously while locking eyes with me." _

(Line break)

I woke up gasping for breath. Damon was sleeping peacefully while I was still pressed up against his chest. I remembered my dreams. The first two were painful memories. Painful for their own reasons while the last one was a wish. Wait…not a wish…I just don't know what that one was about. I looked at the clock which read 6pm. Crap dinner!

**(Line break) **

**I updated this week! I was afraid I wasn't going to make it! Thank you so much for your reviews. I gave you 2 memories and a wish?. Plz update they really are my motivation. I will go back to these memories and explain them and say what happens after them later in the story. Luv u guy –delenawolves-**


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own TVD!

(line break)

"Damon! Damon!" I shook his shoulders until his eyes flashed open.

"Hmm? You want to snuggle?" He suggested wagging his eyebrows.

"Eww no! I…" but before I got to finish he pulled me down onto his chest. "Damon we have to get ready for dinner!"

"Yeah and that's in an hour!" He breathed into my ear. "We could just hang out in bed instead. And then we started tickling me.

"Damon… stop…oh…my… god…stop!" I huffed out between giggles. Finally let his hands drop at my hips. I realized he was now hovering above me since he had to hold me down while I was squirming away from his tickling. His blue eyes flashed an unknown look that seemed to search mine. Apparently he found something in them because he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. I responded immediately but keeping it gentle. I'd like to say that my mind wasn't thinking, but I was thinking although maybe not that clearly.

"Damon we can't!" I said after pulling away, "I can't do this hot and cold thing with you. One minute you're a complete ass and other times it's like nothing's changed between us."

"Fine your right you right nothing's changed between us. You're the complete bitch who pretends to be innocent, and I'm the jackass who's never enough. Don't worry I get it. Now if you'd excuse me I have to get ready for dinner." He said his speech so calmly that I wish he yelled it. While leaving he slammed the door on this way out, leaving me in shock. What the hell was he on about?

(Line brake)

After putting on a white sundress and jewelry I started applying my makeup. How were we going to hide our screwed up relationship from Isabella? Hiding this from Eric was easy since he probably thought all parents fought like we did. I let out a huge sigh as Eric popped into my mind. He put up with so much without realizing it.

I finished up in the bathroom then made my way down to the dining room. The table was long and skinny it was so long that it took up mostly the length of the room. Isabella was sitting down next to Eric on the far left. I made my way around the table and sat down across from Isabella.

"Hello Elena. How was your nap?"

"Good thank you? We…uh… I needed one." I stumbled over my error hoping she didn't catch it. When she winked at me I knew she knew.

"Well good thing you had one then." She smiled. "Eric was just telling me about how he'd like to try football here. Well you guys call it soccer in America." I glanced at Eric and he gave me his cute toothy smile.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" he asked.

"I don't know. Your guess is better than mine." And then the most shocking thing happened that made me froze. Eric's lips pulled up into a smirk. He looked just like his father then. Before I could comment Giuseppe and Damon entered the room. Isabella straightened up at put her folded hands in her lap. I copied her motions. I guess Giuseppe was still the same ass as usual. As our dinner as served we ate in complete silence only interrupted when Giuseppe asked Damon a question. After the tense dinner the men went into the study to drink bourbon and talk business.

"Time for bed, Eric." I told him gently. He was so tired from the 2 hour dinner that he didn't even argue. I picked him up and carried him upstairs.

"Mommy, will dad come in and say goodnight?" he murmured trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yes sweetheart He's just catching up with Nano. He'll be up in a while, but don't wait up okay."

"Okay." He said before closing his eyes. He fell asleep instantly.

(Line Break)

I entered the sitting room were Isabella was writing a letter. "Eric just went to sleep" I said while making my way towards her.

"Good. Please be seated. I'm just finishing a letter to Stefan."

"Oh, how is he?" I asked, truly curious. Last time I saw Stefan was at his and Rebekah's wedding.

"Oh he's fine. Probably just stressed like Damon with the company and all."

"Yeah, work can be pressuring, not that I know besides high school summer jobs." I sighed. I hated how I got a degree at college for Journalism, but Damon does not allowed me to work.

"Oh yes those weren't the days, high school jobs." She joked. I had to laugh myself at how desperate I sounded.

"So how are you doing? We haven't been able to catch up for a while."

"It gets lonely with Giuseppe at work all the time and the boys in America. I mean Damon's in New York and Stefan's all the way in California." She sighed. I felt bad for her. I secretly hope Eric lives close when he grows up. I don't want to be too far away from him.

"It's okay Damon visits often enough." I tried to assure her.

"Yeah for work which is why I'm assuming you haven't come, but then that doesn't make sense because you use to always come." She said making me feel uneasy.

"Yeah well it was hard to visit often with Eric." I lied.

"And yet her you are." She explained. "Elena Salvatore I know my son. You didn't really think I don't know you guys aren't together in the sense of a _real_ relationship."

"I, uh..." I was speechless. She knew. "You don't know what you're talking about." I screeched out, but clearly she did.

"Oh don't I?" she said coyly before her face turned serious. "I know he saw you cheating on him." My mouth dropped.

(Line Brake)

**I'm sooooooooooo sry that I didn't update for like a month. My dad took this computer for a business trip. I hope you liked the spoilers I gave you. Elena cheated? Say what? I'm leaving for vacation thurs. to sat. so I'll ud hopefully the Sunday after I get back. Thanks so much for the reviews. And I hope to get some for this one. I just got a tumblr that I'm dedicating to delena and I'll post spoilers on it for this fanific. if you guys want. Of course you guys have to express that want in your reviews. ;) luv u all –delenawolves-**


	12. Chapter 11

"Excuse me?" I managed to get out. She simply just looked at me as if I had some other explanation. "I didn't cheat on him. I wouldn't do that."

"Well that's not the impression I heard."

"Who told you that….when?"

"It seemed really unlike you. I know this marriage wasn't what you wanted but I thought you guys started too really like each other. Especially after last visit. I know my son Elena and when he stopped bringing you and Erik I knew something was up. It took sometime but I finally pieced it together with Damon cussing you and another man's name. He was like this for about a year. It took me some digging to find out he wasn't living with you for a while. Two months ago I sat him down and made him tell me the story. Elena, can you tell me the story I'm thinking of?

I stared at her in shock. I didn't cheat on him. "Nnn..no." I stuttered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So Damon left us because he though I cheated? I looked up to see Isabella straighten up and look past my shoulder. I turned to see the man I was hoping not to.

"Well it went something like this." Damon growled

_Damon's POV_

_ "Hey Bonnie…yeah thanks for babysitting. I think Elena went out to meet a girlfriend and I'm just getting a drink so I won't be long… Kk thanks" _

_ "What can I get for you?" the bartender asked as I leaned up against the bar. _

_ "Bourbon for me thanks." I asked for my usual. I quickly scanned the area luckily not slutty girls were here to bother me. I dark featured girl caught my attention as she picked up some drinks for her and someone else. My eyes followed her back to what appeared to be her boyfriend. They laughed and hugged before she turned around to sit down. This wasn't just any brunnett. This was my wife. I hated when people touched or looked at her the wrong way and boy was this rubbing me the wrong way. I watched them for another twenty minutes watching them laugh and touch each other's arms. I needed to leave before I killed him. Maybe if I went home first Elena will tell where she went. Yes that was a good plan. I dropped a twenty on the counter and practically stormed out of the bar. _

_ I pulled into the driveway and came into the house. Bonnie was reading in the living room. "Erik is fast asleep in his room." She said when she looked up. "Your back early…is everything all right?"_

_ "Yeah, fine" I snapped. "Sorry but I'm a little stressed right now." _

_ "No it's totally fine. I have to be going home but you should stop into Erik's room. I promised him you would come say goodnight," she said softly. She patted my shoulder while passing me to get to the door. When she closed the door I wearily headed up the stairs to my sons room. I hadn't spent much time in his room at night to give him a goodnight, but tonight I really needed his comfort. I opened his door to see him peacefully sleeping. I sat down next to him and ran my and through his hair._

_ "Hey buddy, I hope you had a good night with Bonnie. I think there might be some problems with mom and I coming up. I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what happens." I saw his arm hanging over the bed and I took it and gently tucked it under the covers. "Buddy I love you and I'm so proud of you." I heard the front door open and Elena walk in. I kissed my sons forehead and quietly walked out of the room. I made my way down stairs to meet Elena and question her to where she was and who she was with tonight. _

_ "Hey Damon" Elena greeted as she walked up to me to give me a kiss. I quickly doged her so she could only catch me cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

_ "Where were you tonight?" I asked. She looked at me with confusion but quickly answered. _

_ "The grill."_

_ "And with who?"_

"_Just a friend." She said but she didn't make eye contact and that was all the confirmation I needed. I turned on my heel and went to our room._

Present Elena POV

"Oh my God!" Damon that was my friend Matt. You have this all wrong. He came back for just an overnight to California for business. That's it I swear. I…just no. Damon…baby… is that why you left?" I said desperately and almost sobbing at the end as it clicked.

"What did you want me to do?" Damon asked. That day Jermery and Bonnie went to meet you for dinner. I packed up my things said goodbye to Erik and waited for you to get home. I knew you'd be mad at me and I thought I'd be easier to go that way. Damon admitted. After a pause he added "It didn't help."

"I'm so sorry..I'm so so sorry." I took a step forward but he didn't look at me. All this time he thought I chated on him. I knew something was going to go wrong.

"Why did you not mention him when you went?" He challenged me.

"I knew you'd flip out because I'd be w/ a guy."

"AND I WOULD HAVE! YOU BELONG TO ME. YOU SIGNED THE STUPID CONTRACT WITH _YOUR_ SIGNATURE!" he screamed at me. Hopefully Erik was sleeping deeply tonight.

"I…I… I didn't want it to get between us." I said

"Well you were wrong, weren't you," He said mockingly. I winced at his words.

"We can fix this Damon just hear me out please, I didn't actually cheat on you."

"Clsoe enough, you lied." He spat then closed his eyes before turning around and walking towards the door. He stopped before whispering, "I don' think we can fix this Lena." He softly closed the door as he left. I felt a tear drop slide down my face. And I didn't even notice that Isabella had slipped out during our fight to give us some privacy.

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOOO SOOO SORRY I TOOK THAT LONG TO UD. AND THIS UD SUX. ITS JUST I HAVE MAJOR WRITNG BLOCK SO ANYONE W/ IDEAS WOULD BE SOOO WELCOMED. ALSO I BROKE MY LAPTOP SO I JUST GOT A NEW ONE. AGINA NOOOO EXCUSE.. THEN SKOOL STARTED AND IM SOO STRESSED. AGAIN NO EXCUSE… PLZ PLZ PLZ GIVE ME IDEAS AND MAYBE SOMETHING WILL CLICK W/ UR IDEAS AND I CAN GET THE NXT CH. UP ASAP. **


	13. Chapter 12

Ch. 12: This is super late! Sooo sorry. For an apology I am making this a longer chapter than others. **P.S, This was my favorite chapter to right so I really hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD except Erik, Isabella and plot.

I couldn't…no wouldn't believe that we couldn't fix this. I screwed this up so I have to fix this. Too emotionally unbalanced I made my way to the bedroom and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

When I woke up Damon was on the couch. I was surprised to see Damon here. I thought he wouldn't want to be in the same room as me after last night. I got up and put on my robe. After tying the sash I headed for the door. I peeked into Erik's room and found him to be asleep still. I sat down next to him and ran my hand through his hair. He looked so much like the sleeping man I left in the room next door. I sighed in despair. Looking at the time I realized how early it was. No one was up at 6am in this house. I laughed thinking of the Salvatore household and how no one was up before 7. I planted a kiss on Erik's forehead before heading out of his room. I slowly made my way down the hall and found myself waking into Damon's office.

I'd never been in his office here, overseas, but it looked just as beautiful as it did in California. The black leather chair sat behind his dark polished desk and the black leather couch sat against one of the side walls. A bookshelf filled with books sat opposite his desk.

Light streamed in throw glass windows. They overlooked the backyard of the estate. I could see the sun peaking up over the horizon causing the sky around it to turn pink. I let out a sigh as I took in the beauty. The light soon filled the room making me feel a bit warmer. I turned back towards the room and observed the office as a whole. The black walls should have put a downer on the room but the photos hug on the walls lightened the room. I gasped as I took in the photos.

Hanging on the wall across the desk was a family portrait of us. Damon stood in the back with one hand wrapped around me while his other hand rested on Erik's shoulder. We all had bright smiles on our faces. We looked so complete even though our family life was far from it. I turned my head to look at the photo on the left and saw that it was a photo of Erik when he was 2 years old. He was in a crawling position and his hair was sticking up in all direction. He was giving either Damon or I a toothy smile. I found myself smiling as I moved along the wall to the bookshelf to find more family pictures or some only with Erik. I saw one picture though, that made my heart drop. There framed in an elegant black from was our picture. Damon and I never had a song or a place that we were super attached to… it was a photograph. That photograph was sitting on a shelf all by itself besides our wedding photo.

The picture was of Damon leaning down with me in his arms. Our foreheads rested against each other's and our noses brushed. Our eyes were looking at each other with such trust and love that I had to turn way from the photo. Rain poured down around us and our expensive clothes were drenched but we didn't care. That photo happened 1 year after our wedding. It was six months after I had Erik and a month into giving our relationship a try. I felt a tear fall down my cheek at the memory. If I close my eyes I can remember the scene perfectly.

"What are you doing here?" a voice came behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Damon leaning against the door. I quickly wiped away a tear, but it was useless because another one escaped.

"I…I'm sss...sorry. I was just…looking" I chocked out lamely. I saw him raise his eyebrows but his eyes focused on my tears. He approached me gently and I took the time to study him. He threw on a pair of sweats but he still was shirtless. His hair was ruffled and I wanted so bad to tremble into his arms and sob into his neck while running my hands through his hair. To stop myself from doing just that, I hugged myself closely.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Lena. You're my wife you can be here anytime you want" he chuckled softly. I looked up in confusion. He was acting so weird. We had a fight, a really bad fight last night and yet here he is calling me Lena and being kind. The confusion must have been shown up on my face for Damon let out a sigh. Damon moved even closer to me and whipped at the tear stains. He ignored my unspoken question with another one. "Why are you crying Princess?" he asked softly.

In return I ignored this question and asked mine, "Why are you being nice to me?" In answer he cocked his head to the side. "We got in a fight… a big fight." I clarified for him.

"Yeah that one was pretty bad, huh?" he mumbled. "You know the best way to make up right?" he said smirking. Just count on Damon to make a joke at this emotional time, but in his defense it got a soft smile from me. "Now why were you crying Lena?" he asked.

I just pointed at our photo on the shelf and then around the room. "All this time you've been hanging family photos in your office. It just made me miss… miss…" I couldn't finish as a blush tinted my cheeks.

"..Us" he finished. He then came forward and turned me around so we could face the family portrait of us on his wall. It was huge, took up a huge portion of the wall. Of course Damon would choose the biggest size possible to fit in the room. He rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. "These ones make you cry but the ones on my laptop would make you cry even harder… but not from sadness." He winked playfully. My eyes must have widened to the size of sauces at the implication. I tried to break free of his arms to reach the computer but he was quicker. He tightened his hold on me, planted a kiss behind my ear, and then he threw me onto the couch. I let out a shriek and giggled as I hit the leather. He ran to his laptop and shut it, officially locking it. He then came back towards me and sat down next to me.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked as confusion again settled over me. His behavior was very unusual this morning. He looked over at me and touched my cheek.

"No, Lena, God no. You didn't cheat on me, that's all I needed you to tell me. You have lifted a huge burden that's been hanging over me." He gave my cheek a quick peck when he saw guilt cloud my eyes.

"But I lied to you about meeting a guy friend." I cursed myself for bringing that back up. He leaned in so I could feel his breath on my ear.

"All I care about is that you were faithful to me, but since you mentioned it, expect punishment later." He gave me a coy smile. I tried to smack him but he caught my hand and brought my face closer to his. Our eyes locked as we leaned in, but before our lips could touch the door opened.

"Mommy, Daddy?" came Erik's voice. He slowly moved away but Erik saw what we were about to do. "EWWW! EWWWY! Nana! Mommy and Daddy were about to kiss!" Erik screamed down the hall way. I just turned to look at Damon and we both chuckled.

"Moment ruined?" I asked playfully.

"Not a chance." He replied before covering my lips with his.

**Okay so here is my fashionably late chapter! Soo sorry its late… won't even bother w/ excuses because there are just so many that could be said but they are EXCUSES which is lame. So those who are still faithful to this story thank you so much! The reviews were great. Even though I didn't use your ideas they defiantly got me through my writers block. Also writing this chapter I realized I have been spelling Erik with a k and a c so just to clear it up I wanted his name to be with a k (Erik) and NOT (Eric) but I guess it's the same reading it but I just wanted to clear some things up. I want to be able to put up my next update next weekend since it's a 3 day weekend so we will see! Please give me reviews because honestly they keep me going. Today I got 2 more reviews and followers which reminded me OH CRAP I have to update for my readers. So they really do work and suggestions defiantly helped me push me through this chapter. PLEASE give me your REVIEWS! ~delenawolves~**


	14. Chapter 13

Allegiance Ch. 13

Disclaimer: the same one as last chapters

Please after reading, read my Author's note. There are important ideas you can give your feedback on to me if you'd like to.

As Damon and I entered the kitchen Isabella had a huge grin on her face. She was leaning over the counter pouring herself a cup of coffee while talking to Erik. Her smile was contagious because I too found myself smiling. I sat down next to Erik as Damon went to kiss his mother's cheek.

"So how was your morning?" Isabella asked trying to keep the innocent look going but her mischievous eyes failed her. I glowered at her but before I could say my 2 cents Erik's once droopy eyes widened.

"Ewww. No need for sharing!" he whined. Damon in return let out a chuckle. I looked up at him and smiled. I knew our relationship was far from perfect, but we were going to try.

"So Elena how are Caroline and Klaus doing? Their kids?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Oh, they're doing great. They just recently got back from Rome. The kids are good too. Raman and Claire are such cuties."

"Cuties? Yuck. Mommy do we have to call them that?" Erik complained. He was so much like Damon.

"They are cute, but you're cuter" I winked at him. In return Erik stuck out his tongue at me. I laughed and tried to kiss him but he ran like hell out of the kitchen.

A deep chuckle overruled ours and we glanced up to see Giuseppe in the doorway. "Damon may I have a word." He asked looking kind of nervous. Damon just stared at him for a moment before nodding."

Isabella and I shared a shrug as the men both left the kitchen. I looked up from my coffee and knew that I was about to have to share some details.

I let out a sigh, "We're going to try Isabelle. We both love each other and hopefully it will be enough to fix it." I smiled while looking out to where Damon disappeared too.

"He's trying to fix it you know" she murmured following my gaze. I gave her a confused look because I just told her that fact. "Giuseppe, I mean. He's trying to make amends with our sons. Stefan won't be that bad. He took after his father, but Damon, well he was my son." She clarified.

I felt shock jolt up through my body. It never occurred to me that Giuseppe would want to make amends but it all made sense now. He offered for us to stay a couple more weeks here even though Damon could have gone back a while ago. I smile alongside with Isabella. I wanted Damon to not be bitter with his father too. Maybe just maybe this family was going to be whole again.

Damon's POV

I didn't understand why my father wanted a word with me. My business plan ended a few weeks back. "Is something the matter?" I asked breaking the tense silence.

"This family." I looked up in shock and winced knowing the direction of this conversation was going in. He took a deep breath before starting. "I screwed up. But now there's Erik in the picture so I have to fix it."

I closed my eyes and listened to the dreaded speech.

Elena's POV

I kept looking at the door which Damon disappeared through. Would he be okay? I billion thoughts raced through my head. I turned away to take a calming sip of tea when the door opened. I snapped my head around and saw Damon step through the doorway. I tried to read his face but he hid his emotions well. I could read Damon pretty well so I figured out pretty quickly that he was confused and conflicted with whatever just happened.

I was out of my chair soon enough and I grabbed Damon's hand and led him through the living room and then upstairs to Erik's bedroom. Damon looked at me confused. I just gave him a smile in return.

"Erik, honey? Your dad and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the park." I asked.

Erik jumped up from the trucks he was playing with and starting to run around looking for his airplane. "Yes! I'd love to fly the plane at the park!" he exclaimed excitedly.

I looked up at Damon and he smiled and didn't question my motives any longer. We went back down the stairs and made sure we had Band-Aids and coats. The saying always says that if you are prepared nothing bad will happen. We reached the car and buckled in.

When we got to the park Erik quickly sped off to the slides while Damon and I found ourselves a spot under a tree. I came here to get his mind off the very thing I wanted to know so badly. 'He will tell me when he's ready' I told myself.

"Elena?" he asked. I zoned back in to see his face.

"Hmm? Sorry! I zoned out for a bit."

"That's okay. So I wanted to tell you that we might be coming here more often." He said vaguely and I couldn't help but smile at him in return. They made up! After all this time they fixed it! This only gave me more hope for Damon and my relationship.

"This wouldn't have to do with your little Father Son bonding time would it?" I asked coyly. He reached out and smacked the back of my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked. I then noticed he was looking behind me with amused eyes. I turned my body to look at what was so funny and then I was on the ground/

"Gotcha!" Erik yelled on top of me.

"Damon help!" I screamed slash giggled.

"Nope" he replied while biting into an apple he found in my purse.

"Hey! I was going to eat that! Erik yelled at him.

"Get him!" I encouraged my son! I finally felt the weight release from my chest and Damon was then tackled.

I then continued to watch and I knew anyone watching us would be jealous of our perfect family. I smiled at the thought.

**I know I haven't updated in a very long time… the truth is I'm not really feeling Delena as much right now. I'm really obsessing over Kalijah, Kennett, Klaroline. This doesn't mean I don't like them because let's face it I am a ture Damon fan and if Elena makes Damon happy then I will ship them… of course I hate Elena in the show so that really had to do. This story of course is my own character of Elena (actually owned by Julie Plec) but I own her personality in this story. The next chapter will probably be the last chapter before the epilogue. Summer is almost here so I'll try to get the last Ch. Up this weekend. And then hopefully the Epilogue next week or if I'm really good I'll get it up also this weekend. I will try since I've been such a bad updater and the reviews make me smile every day and you guys have stuck with me through this painfully slow (updating wise) story. **

**-Now those who skip these long Author Notes Please Read the next short one b/c it's for me to hear your voice!-**

**The next chapter will be a sort of flashback and storyline of their whole relationship. Elena will be reflecting on her and Damon's story. I know at the beginning of my story you guys wanted flashbacks and I promised some and I gave some. This is your chance to tell me what you want to see from the gaps of their relationship.**

**Ideas:**

**Forced dating/courtship for the public**

**Relationship w/ their parents before wedding**

**Wedding**

**Wedding night**

**The pregnancy**

**The birth**

**The separation **

**Damon's Pov for:**

**Being a father**

**Or the Separation**

**Erik's Pov for anything**

**Other_**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

I went to sleep early tonight because all the stress was eating me up alive. My dreams were just as stressful though.

_Flashes after flashes. I blinked trying to find my eye sight and find out where I was. I was grasping someone's arm. He was taller than me and hand a muscular arm. His arm was around my waist in an intimate way. The only odd thing was that his arm was tense and ridged. We both oozed fakeness. I felt a big bright smile, all teeth, and stretch across my face as different people shouted for me to look in their direction. I felt anger. I felt fear, and I felt emptiness. This isn't me. The dark haired man pulled me to the right for another picture. I heard"Mr. Salvatore look here please!" Then there was another flash and I was blinded by light._

_I find myself sitting in front of a flat screen TV. I was flipping through the channels until I found Sherlock. I scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and continued to wallow in what I would call self-pity. _

"_Hey there pouty. You know it is completely unsanitary to eat out of a carton." A deep voice said right behind me before pulling the TV control out of my hands._

"_Hey! That's mine!" I yelled out in surprise. I set the ice cream down and started to helplessly make a grab at the control. _

"_Nah ah. It's ours." He whispered like he just told me a secret while wagging a finger at me. I narrowed my eyes at him right before I heard the shot. I jumped and turned around __**(do not read next line if you have not watched season 3 episode 3 of Sherlock BBC)**__. No! I see Moriarty fall to the ground dead. _

_I covered my mouth in horror. Damon then decided it was the right time to flop down onto my lap and switch the station. "No! No! You can't do this. Go back." I screamed. I started pounding on his chest and trying to reach the control but he then stuck it under him. _

"_Come and get it." He raised an eyebrow and smirked in a challenging way. I wanted to punch him so bad right then. I accepted his challenged. I dove straight on top of him and reached my hands under him. I made my way down his back to his ass and wrapped my hand around the control. I pulled it out when I felt hot air being breathed on my ear. I froze. I then felt a kiss being planted right behind my ear as he said "My turn." _

"_What? "I breathed out as I felt his hands encircle me and run down my back to my ass and then back up. I whipped my head back up to tell him off when he squeezed but instead my lips met his and we started to make out. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling and let myself go._

_I opened my eyes to meet his blue ones and was shocked. I was looking up into his blue eyes. When did he flip us over? I put my hands down but realized instead of a leather couch it was a soft comforter I was spread out on. I shivered and only then noticed our lack of clothing. I was cold yet extremely hot at the same time. Damon moved his mouth from mine to my neck and started leaving marks on his way down to my breasts. I closed my eyes and completely let him take me. _

_I had my eyes squinted shut and my head was leaning against something smooth and hard. I opened them to see the edge of a white sink. I lifted my head and lifted up the little stick. I flipped it over and it showed a little pink sign. Shit… I'm pregnant. I cried a little bit and then I went downstairs. Damon was in his office typing away. I knocked on the door. His head snapped up and we felt the electricity in the air. We were sexually attracted to each other… nothing more. At least that's what we told each other. How are we supposed to raise a kid with that kind of relationship? _

"_You can come in." he states softly. I step through the doorway and take a seat on his black leather couch. _

"_I'm pregnant" I say while holding out the baggie that held the test result. I watched his face go from confusion to horror to fear. _

"_What?" he stammered out. We both weren't ready for this but its part of the contract and I guess we would want kids in the future. We sat there in silence until he said "I'll take care of us… don't worry about that… I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I opened my mouth to continue the conversation then_

_I scream! I'm so tired. It hurts so much because there's just no energy left. I must love this kid. I squeeze Damon's hand harder. _

"_You can do it baby." He says to encourage me. It has the opposite effect. I want to punch him. He did this to me. But god am I glad he did. I want the kid I just want this to end. _

"_Keep pushing" the doctor says. "Your boy's almost out." In the corner of my eye I see Damon fist pump. I glare at him._

"_What? I just knew it was a boy." He grins at me. _

"_I… told… you 4 months ago… what gender the baby was." I pant in between pushes. _

"_Well now its certain." He clarifies. I then reach over to hit him but instead he grasps my hand and kisses it. I push once more and I hear the cry of my child. _

I jolt awake while hearing my baby cry. He's standing at the edge of my bed and he's crying.

"Oh no baby. What's wrong?" I coo while pulling him towards the bed.

"I... I had a bad dream." He stammers. He climbs in over me and snuggles in between Damon and me. That's the joy of Erik he always liked being with both of his parents. Damon starts tossing and sits up with confused look.

"Erik had a bad dream." I clarify. "But he shouldn't worry right. Daddy's going to fix it right." I smile at him then lean down to kiss Erik's head.

"Yeah buddy. Don't worry Mommy and Daddy will keep you safe. Go back to sleep. We're here." He comforts Erik.

I lay back down putting me arm around Erik while Damon puts his arms around me. I knew at that moment that through all the crap we made it. Were a family and we are always going to be a family because we love each other. I love him. I love Damon… all of him. And we are going to be the best family we can be for each other and Erik. Right before we fall asleep I hear Erik whisper. "I want a brother." Damon and I look at each other give each other a smile because a second child wouldn't be too bad.

We fall asleep happy knowing each other is happy and safe.

**This is the last Ch. Of the story before the epilogue. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I really truly thought I would have time but I didn't. The epilogue will be posted soon. I'm going to try to do it tonight, but if I can't finish then I will update it tomorrow night. The double update will be my deepest apology. The poll stated that the majority of the viewers want a little sister. But the people who want a brother don't worry I have a plan **** hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. This one was a challenge and took some time so I hope you enjoyed it. ~delenawolves~**


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Erik and Isabella and the plot. The rest belong to Julie Plec

**Epilogue:**

The sun was shining and it was a warm day. Damon and I were lying on a picnic blanket on the playground watching Erik and Ella play together. Erik now 10 and Ella 2 we were concerned the age difference was going to be a challenge but Erik was the perfect older brother. I was concerned because Erik always said he wanted a brother but instead he got a sister. He was disappointed the first to days but the moment Ella crawled over to him and helped hand him his blocks he was in love. He crawled into bed with us one night whispered "Maybe a sister isn't too bad." And then he ran back into his room like he told us something he was ashamed of. We laughed and from then on Ella and Erik were always together.

Damon put a hand over my stomach and whispered "Erik's gotten best of both worlds… a sister to dote on and a brother on his way." I smiled and put my hand over his and then we felt a kick. We both looked up at each other in shock and then our faces split into a grin.

"I think William thinks so too!" I say with a smile. He smiles back but it quickly disappears.

"Now wait just a second this baby is Damon Jr. I thought we agreed." He said with mock hurt.

"Like I would agree to that! His name will be William Salvatore and that's finale!" I said crossly. We have a silent stare down until he rolls on top of me and tickles me. "No! Stop please stop!" I beg!

"Not until you relent." He replied wickedly.

"Mom, Dad! Stop eww. Stop being gross. We have to go home and get ready for my soccer game." Erik said while slowly heading over to us with Ella grasping his hand. Damon and I both looked up to him and smiled.

"Oh okay… LAST ONE TO THE CAR HAS TO GIVE THE OTHER ONE A BITE OF THEIR ICE CREAM!" Damon yells while picking up Ella and running towards the car. Erik started sprinting after him.

I smiled to myself while watching Damon slow down for his son while Ella was giggling on top of his shoulders. I laughed out loud while picking up our lunch, toys, and blanket. I put a hand on William and smiled. Life is just about to reach perfection. I started my way up the hill towards the parking lot with the warm sun beating down on us. I felt completely whole for the first time in a long time.

Damon waited for me by the car and put an arm around me and whispered "You owe us all a bite of your ice cream." I giggled and slapped his arm.

"You wouldn't steal Will's ice cream would you?" I ask with wide eyes. He looked down on me and leaned in.

"No, but I would steal Damon Jr.'s." He then picked me up and carried me to the other side of the car. While he strapped me in I heard Erik lean in and say to Ella.

"They're always like this so you have to get used to it." I laughed at the way he sounded. He made it sound like it was such a pain.

Damon then started the engine and turned around and replied "Always" with a wink.

He then pulled out of the parking lot and the Salvatore family was headed home. Our home.

**I just changed my username from delenawolves to romanticolors so I hope you aren't confused. Thank you soo much for following and supporting me through this story. I am very sorry to part with it and you. I wouldn't have done it without your reviews. I know I was horrible at updating but I'm so glad you kept with me and kept me inspired. This is probably my last delena fanfiction but they might be a side couple in future stories. I'm thinking of doing a kol/oc story soon. If you are interested please let me know. My tumblr page has also been changed to romanticolors. I decided to give you the epilogue tonight as an apology for my absence. Thank you it must have been a long year and a couple months to get to this ending. Please leave me a review on the story and if you are interested in my next one. It you want a little more info on my next story I have a general idea so please let me know and I'll get back to you. Again thanks so much and I'll miss you all. Hope to hear from you all soon! Love "delenawolves"/ romanticolors**


	17. New Story Notice

**Just wanted to let everyone know that my kol/oc fanfiction is up and running! Thanks -romanticolors**

****Immortality's Gift****

**Author: romanticolors PM**

Salomeya Aleksandra Belitrova hates complicated. She enjoys simple routine of life. But now Klaus just entered New Orleans and her life just got complicated. Except for the fact that maybe it was complicated before. Kol/Oc. Does not follow the Originals plot!

**Rated: Fiction T - English - Romance/Family - Kol M. - Chapters: 2 - Words: 2,866 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 4 - Updated: 09-05-13 - Published: 08-20-13 - id: 9616352 **

** s/9616352/1/Immortality-s-Gift**


End file.
